Child of a Serpent
by ToyHaunter
Summary: Two years after the events of Soul Eater, everyone has changed quite a bit. 18 and up inside.
1. Working in a Cafe

At first she thought that she had just been sleeping, but she had a weird sense that something was wrong. She looked around, hoping to see her room, only to realize that she was in the one she feared most. No, this can't be happening! She can't be here again!

"Did you really think you can get away from me so easily?" came a voice as the door opened, casting a bright light into the room. "You're 'friend' is going to have to do more to get me out of your life." She was a tall woman with short blond hair, with two strands coiling around each other over her own twisted heart. "Would you be a dear and punish this insolent child for me?"

"Yes ma'am!" came a reply. There was a sudden pain at her back as black blood ruptured through her skin. It took the form of a muscular figure, with a black 'X' for each eye. Although he didn't have any visible mouth, he spoke, "For you, I would do anything."

No! How could he be like this again? She was dead! They didn't serve her any longer!

"I will remain for as long as you remember me. And there is nothing your 'friends' can do about it. I'm safe in here, and you will always be at my mercy."

"NO!" she cried. Then she woke up.

Her eyes opened, but she couldn't move at first. She wasn't just some cartoon character who could suddenly fly up from a bad dream. Her muscles slowly woke, regaining their functions, and she sat up. She looked around, making sure that she was back in the room she liked. All her stuff was here, meaning that she was just having a really bad dream. But it felt so real. It was a horrorifying experience to know that her mother was haunting her dreams. She was dead, but it didn't matter how many times she told herself that. She believed the woman's words and didn't know if her friends could do anything to help her.

"What, up already, Crona?" She felt a twitch and a slight pain from her back, but she was quite used to it. A small black figure appeared and laid himself on her head. "I wanted to sleep a little longer."

"I'm sorry, Ragnarok. I had a bad dream."

"I'll say! You heart was beating so fast that I could have shot out your freaking nose!"

She pinched her nose in surprise, "No, you can't do that! I dont know how to handle that!"

"Are you still going on with that? It's been two years. You should be over it by now." Ragnarok yawned and patted her head with his mitten-like hand. He was adorable at this size and she liked him this way. In the past, he used to be so big and muscular because of all the souls he devoured. He was so intimidating then.

But when Shinigami confiscated them, he shrunk down. During the first year after the battle with the Kishen, he was always so rude to everyone. But slowly, he began to settle down. Everyone treated them so nicely that he didn't quite care about being so bad. He could still be a pest when he wanted, but only if someone said something he didn't like. That, or picked on Crona too much.

"Hey, you're spacing out again." He tapped her forehead, making sure that she heard him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get that dream out of my head." Crona curled up with her pillow. She could feel Ragnarok petting her, trying to help her calm down. Whether he liked it or not, she was his host. He was a weapon who was melted down and used to replace her blood. They were supposed to become the next Kishen, but thanks to some good friends, that all ended.

Ragnarok put himself down on her shoulder and waited as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Dreaming about her mother had taken quite a bit out of her, especially after she died two years ago. She was softly crying to herself as the memory of all the woman did came back to her. She quickly dozed off to sleep again, and counted it as a blessing that she didn't have any dreams.

"Hey, you up yet, Crona?" a familiar voice called a few hours later. Crona got up and opened her bedroom door to find a blond girl standing outside. Her name was Maka Albarn, and she was Crona's best friend in the whole world, along with Ragnarok, of course. She noticed the tear stains on Crona's pillow and her mood quickly changed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I dreampt about Medusa..."

The girl was shocked to hear this because it was she who killed the woman in a fierce battle. "Hey, you're alright now. There isn't anything she can do to hurt you."

"But..."

"You heard the girl, no buts." Ragnarok gently tapped her on the head. "Now, what's for breakfast?"

"Ham and eggs, Soul's getting everything ready right now."

"Alright!" It was good to hear Ragnarok so happy. It sort of helped Crona feel better too. She chanced a smile and Maka returned it ten-fold.

"There we go! Just remember, I'll always be there for you. Now, let's eat!"

"Breakfast is ready!" Soul called. "Hurry up and get Crona before Ragnarok starts to complain again!"

"I don't complain!" Ragnarock yelled back.

"Oh, they're up? Get it while it's still hot. Maka bought you those candied cherries you like so much."

"Candied cherries...hurry up, Crona, let's get a move on!"

Breakfast was good, especially since Ragnarok wasn't the one eating everything. While he was a part of her and they shared the nutrition, it was good for her to taste her food. It tasted great and that helped her to forget about her dream.

"Hey, Crona, can I ask you something?" Maka asked while Soul was washing the dishes.

"Yes, Maka?"

"Me and Soul were wanting to go to the beach tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?"

"Alright, that sounds good." Crona hadn't gone to the beach before. She mostly kept to the city because she wanted to get used to it. Even after two years, she was still having some trouble. But everyone was so kind and helpful.

"Then it's settled. We're going to have to get you a bathing suit later. Maybe a sexy little two-piece so you can attract all the boys." She had such a playfully-wicked smile on her face. But then she saw how red Crona's face had suddenly became. "Or maybe just a simple one-piece!" she exclaimed, hoping to settle her friend down. "We don't have to do anything so extreme!"

"A o-one-piece sounds g-good." Crona agreed with a nervous smile. She had seen two-piece bathing suits in magazines, but she didn't know how to handle even thinking about wearing one. She wasn't used to showing off so much skin to anyone. She would even panic sometimes when Ragnarok appeared when she was about to take a bath. She hoped that Maka would be able to figure something out for her.

What was she going to do today? She couldn't quite remember. Oh ya, she had work to do. When Maka and Soul took her in, they moved into a house along the edges of town. It was a nice little home, big enough for the three of them. They didn't count Ragnarok because he didn't take up space. But ate enough for the both of them. Because she didn't want to be a burden, Crona had decided to get a job and help out. She quickly changed out of her PJs and slipped into her usual black dress. In the past, she used to only wear the same kind of black dress. But Maka forced her to choose some sleepwear.

"Alright, I'm going to work, Maka."

"Ok, you be safe, Crona." She replied and Crona stepped out the door.

x

x

Maka looked over to Soul, who was still busy washing up the rest of the dishes. She smiled as she slowly snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who isn't here?"

"Crona? But most importantly, Ragnarok."

"Correct, you win the prize!" she turned him around and hugged him.

He showed his toothy smile as he heard this and lifted her head to face his. She was blushing with excitment as he pressed his lips against hers. She was his meister and one true love in his life. It was because of Maka that he became a Deathscythe, a powerful weapon. Without her, he might not have ever obtained his dream. Now all he could dream about was this girl who he now held in his arms. The thought excited her to no end.

While she was locked in a deep kiss with him, she felt his agile finger undo the buttons of her top she let it fall to the floor. Then he rubbed her back, caressing her smooth skin and causing her heart to beat faster at his touch. He broke their kiss so they could breathe, something Maka had forgotten all about.

"Maka, you're so beautiful. How did I not notice this for so long?"

"We were too busy trying to protect the world. And Black Star is quite the distraction, too."

"Of course, blame it all on Black Star. Maybe we should call him over."

Before she could reply, he pinched her nipple, turning her words into a gasp. Soul always did this to keep her from talking. He cupped her breast and kissed her again. She wasn't flat, against what most people thought. To him, her breasts were the right size for him. It was merely her clothes that hid her figure. But it was the thought that he knew he gorgeous girl underneath her clothes that excited him most. And now he had his hands on her once again. If he kept this up, he was going to...oh, there it is.

"Soul, your poking me." She looked down and blushed when she saw the bulge in his pants.

"It's not my fault, you're going to have to do something about this."

Maka smiled and slowly went down on her knees. She unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. It wasn't quite as hard as she wanted it to be, so she licked the tip a few times. Soul shivered as she played with his member, using her tongue to wrap all around its length. He gasped when she put in her mouth.

She lips were so warm and wet that he had to grab the counter just to continue standing. He was getting weak in the knees as her technique sapped the strength from him. Her tongue wrapped around shaft as she sucked, leaving him barely able to think. She pulled him out and started to stroke him off. She smiled and he smiled back as she gave him the best blowjob she ever game him. Her confidence in her ability has only increased since she started.

Maka knew that their cat friend, Blair, had attempted to try this on him a few times. She thought that she could sneak in some time with Soul while he and Maka were going out together. She would use her magic to transform into Maka. But he knew the truth just by the way she sucked on him. Even though she had much better technique than Maka, he couldn't go through with it.

Soul surprised both of them by finding the courage to tell Maka, even though she already knew about what happened first-hand from Blair. When he told Maka that his body was only for her and her alone, she couldn't help but forgive him. He was the love of her life and she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Maka," Soul breathed, "that's amazing." He put his hands on the back of her head, but he didn't take control. She had everything well under control as she sucked his dick. She was just tasting precum when she stopped.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys!" Crona called as she came running inside. She found them on the table and ran out again. "I'm off!"

"Hurry, Crona, or we will be late!" Ragnarok cried as they left.

Soul and Maka couldn't believe how lucky they were. While Maka had simply froze, Soul had pulled her up and used his own body to hide her from view. Fortunately, it worked. Maka breathed a sigh of relief and licked her lips clean. It was only when Soul shifted that she discovered that something was pressing up against her butt. Her face turned red as his hands drifted down her sides and across her hips, removing her pajama bottoms. Now that she was bare, she could feel his dick rubbing between her thighs.

It was strange that she felt so embarassed now. She had just been giving him blowjob, but whenever she let him strip her down, she couldn't help but freeze up. She was like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. Soul didn't mind because that meant he had free reign over her body until she snapped out of it.

He felt how wet she was already, and he had barely done anything to her. He smiled and nibbled at her neck as she stood frozen on the spot. She shivered at his touch and slowly warmed up to him as he thrust against her thighs. She started moving her hips without realizing it, letting his dick rub against her wet pussy. He always loved how soft and smooth her skin was, especially between her long legs. If he ever chose what part of her he liked most, it would have to be her legs.

"Soul..." she breathed. "Soul, I want you so badly."

"How badly?" he whispered into her ear and backed up. He smiled as she tried to keep him from moving, but a quick slap across her bare ass stopped her. "You'll have to show me how much you want me."

Maka looked back and stared as he stripped off his clothing, revealing the long scar across his chest. It was a reminder that he nearly died for her once. Now it only excited her to know that he would gladly do anything for her. But right now, he wanted her to do something for him.

"Soul..." she whimpered, but to no avail, he didn't budge. When she tried to turn around, he grabbed her shoulders. "Soul?"

"You have to show me how much you want me."

She blushed even more as she put her hands on the counter and slowly bent over. She hated it when he had her stick her ass out like this. He used his foot to spread her legs out, forcing her to keep this position as he lined up with her pussy. Being stuck in this position was embarrasing, yet so hot.

"Soul, stop teasing me!" Maka whimpered. "Hey!" she cried as he slapped her ass.

"I just want to burn this image into my memory." Soul rubbed her back for bit, helping her to relax a bit before grabbing the girl by her hips. "Are you ready, Maka?"

Before she could respond, he penetrated her slender body. She let out a surprised gasp before she began to shiver and moan. Maka was forced to hold herself up as waves of pleasure assaulted her. She loved him so much and would do anything for him, as he would for her. But right now, all she could do for him was do her best to stay on her feet as he began thrusting his hot dick inside her. She could feel him pounding his hips against her ass and she was breathing hard as wave after wave of pleasure hit her senses.

"Maka, you're still so tight. I guess all the fighting over these last few years has really helped." Soul stopped for a moment to rub his hands up and down her front. He played with her breasts for a bit while she tried to catch her breath. Her body was so hot right now.

Soul grabbed her hips and she moaned as he continued. "That's it Soul, right there, that feels so good! Deeper, do me deeper!"

Instead of going deeper, he slowed and whispered into her ear, "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Soul..." she groaned. She knew what he wanted to hear, but she didn't want to have to say such things. But her body was burning up and she needed him so badly right now. "Soul..." she whimpered, but he wouldn't move. He let go of her hips, letting her do all the work instead. She pulled away from him before pushing him into her pussy again. But it was getting difficult for her to concentrate long enough to keep it up. She looked at him, pleading with him to continue. But he kept that hungry look in his eyes, knowing that she would have to spill it first.

"Soul...fuck me."

"What was that? I don't thinnk I heard you."

"I told you to fuck me!" she cried.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely." With that he grabbed her hips and drove himself into her. She let out a gutteral growl as her instincts took over her mind.

"That's it, fuck me, fuck me harder, harder Soul, fuck me harder!" she screamed. It was only fortunate that their neighbors were a ways away from their house. "That's it, fuck me harder Soul! Make me cum!"

Soul picked up his pace, slamming her so hard that he was forcing her forward. It wasn't long before he had forced her over the counter as he pounded her. Now that she didn't have to hold herself up, she collapsed into the smooth surface.

"Oh, I'm cumming! Soul, I'm cumming!" her whole body felt like it ignited as she came. She dropped to the floor as he pulled out and she quickly grabbed his dick and stroked it. He slammed his hands down on the counter and-

"I almost got there when I realized I grabbed the wrong keys. Alright, this time I got them."

Soul looked back and suddenly came on Maka's face. If Crona had simply looked into the kitchen, she would have flipped. Maka still had Soul's dick in her hand and he was covering her with cum. The two listened as Crona closed the door and ran back down the street to her work place.

The two could believe that they had just dodged a bullet there. Surprisingly, Soul was incredibly hard now. Maka blushed as she looked up and he shrugged with an embarassed look on his face. This was as much of a surprise to him as it was to her.

"Ooh, can I join in?" came a familiar voice. There was a purple cat sitting in the window.

"No you don't!" Maka cried and chucked Soul's pants. She aimed well and knocked over the magical cat, Blair.

"Aw, what should I do then?"

"There's plenty of guys out there. Go find one!" Maka replied. "This one's mine!"

x

x

Crona had to hurry because she was already late. She couldn't believe that she had grabbed the wrong keys. She had to run back, grab her keys, and race out the door again. She worked at a cafe, something that Marie and Professor Stein decided to open up for a few years. Crona knew it wasn't Stein's idea, but it helped to keep him calm while he worked.

Crona always found Stein to be scary, though, and she didn't know how to handle the bolt in his head. Wait, that didn't come out right. She ducked under a ladder a pair of men were carrying. What was she thinking about again? Oh right, Stein was scary. It was good that he wasn't turning that bold in his head anymore. Marie's calming soul wavelength seemed to help him. He did have a habit of experimenting with brews of coffee.

Ragnarok once drank one of them them, and to everyone's relief, he felt completely fine. He even enjoyed it and ordered another one. It was three hours later when Crona was spinning about, boucing off the walls, suffering from a coffee overdose. Ragnarok was screaming for help, trying to grab onto something that would stay still.

"Hey, I am so sorry for being so late!" Crona called as she entered the cafe. "I grabbed the wrong keys and had to run back."

A woman with long, bright orange hair came out to greet her, "That's alright. Today's been slow, so Liz and Patty have been able to handle everything." Sure enough, two young women were out on the floor, taking people's orders. "Get dressed and you can get to work."

"Yes, Marie." Crona went into the back and switched into her uniform. When she first got it, the frills made her very unsure. The Thompson Sisters, Liz and Patty liked them well enough, but Crona didn't know how to handle it. Stein surprised everyone by taking it into the back and coming back with the frills all cut down. Marie didn't appreciate the alterations, but Crona was able to wear it without any more problems.

As she stepped out, Liz went on her lunch break and stepped out. Crona walked up to a customer and asked for their order. She was happy because she was finally at work, doing her best to be around people.

x

x

"Now remember, don't get anything on this outfit. I still have to get back to work in an hour." Liz smiled as she bent over, slowly slipping off her white panties. She was already wet after fingering herself while giving him a blowjob. He was hard and ready for her. She raised her dress, revealing her perfect ass. She didn't have the breasts of her sister, but she had the ass to make up for it.

Seeing this, the man couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed her hips and jammed his dick inside her. She moaned out loud as he slapped her ass as he thrust into her pussy again and again. She was known for having a top-notch pussy, so to him, this was the best sex he ever had. Even after all her years out in the streets, she was still hot and tight.

"Ya, right there, keep going." She urged him on, driving him to fuck her harder and faster. "Harder, harder!"

He kept the pace for nearly five straight minutes before he said, "I'm cumming!" He groaned as he came inside her. "Damn, you really are the best..." he was out of breath now as he pulled out, revealing the condom he was wearing. Liz had quickly learned while out on the streets to always have a supply of them.

She had tried going cold turkey when she met up with Death the Kid. But he was always so awkward to be around, especially when she was horny. His obsession with symmetry meant that both sides had to be equal. But she was one of two guns, her sister being the other, so sex was difficult to figure out with him. How does one deal with that when there were two girls and just one guy?

After all the fighting was done and things calmed down a bit, Liz fell into old habits. She got herself a private little place where she could get an itch scratched whenever she wanted. There wasn't a horny guy around who would deny her relief. Some guys would even gather around, just hanging out in her yard, wondering if they were going to get lucky. Most days, especially during her lunch break, they got their wish.

"Alright, who's next?" She called through the open door and another man walked in. She felt him grab her hips and start fucking her as hard as the first. There were at least two more guys after this one, so she was going to climax today. And at the rate she was getting pounded right now, he was going to be over in just another five minutes, maybe less.

"That's it, fuck me harder, harder!" she screamed. She had the walls and door soundproofed, so she could be as loud as she wanted. She was bent over a table, which was nailed to the floor to keep it from slipping. "Slap my ass!"

The man was surprised at first, but did what she told him and spanked her. Liz was panting so hard now as he pounded as hard as he was spanking her. After about six minutes of constant fucking, he came and went, telling the next guy that she was ready.

Because her maid outfit was threatening to get all smelly from her sweat, she undid it and put it on a nearby chair. With her completely naked, the man couldn't help but sport a huge hard-on for her. Liz laid back on the table and spread her legs for him. His pants hit the floor and he was on top of her in a flash, fucking her pussy like a mad man.

This one had a bit more muscle than the other two, so he was really giving it to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed hold of the table. Liz was trying her best but he was driving her crazy with pleasure with each thrust of his hard cock. Her breasts were bouncing uncontrollably and her pussy was burning up. But without any warning at all, the man grunted and shook.

"You're coming already?" Damn, what a dissapointment. This one only lasted two minutes. He was strong as a bull and hung like one too, but he just didn't have the endurance.

"You're just so damn tight." Well, with that she let him off easy, but had him get the next one.

"Well, that's a face I haven't see before." She walked up to the boy, who only looked to be in his late teens. He was young, but in a 'barely legal' sort of way. "Is this your first time?"

"Y-yes Ma'am!" he squeeked.

Liz chuckled, "You can relax. I'll take it easy on you."

"Um...alright?" the boy looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Liz could tell that he had heard about her, but didn't have the confidence.

"Well, let us see just what you have down here...oh my..."

"What is it?" he cried. He didn't know what was wrong, or why she had such a strange look on he face.

"I'm just surprised because you're as big as the guy who came before you. And he's a head taller than you. This should be interesting."

"Um...a-" the words got caught in this throat as his dick found its way into hers. It wasn't long before his fear was pushed aside as instinct took over. As he got hard, his size was just like that of the big man before him. She was impressed, because there was a chance that he would get bigger with age.

As she sucked on his dick, the boy, or young _man_ as she would say, started to bend at the knees. It wasn't long before he hit the floor. She stripped him of his clothes and guided him to the couch she kept for just this very purpose. She had him sit while she continued working on his dick. She played with the head for a bit, using her tongue to play with it. She stroked him for a bit and put his cock in her mouth. He quickly put his hands on her head and forced her to take it all in. It was a good thing she didn't have a gag reflex, because he was going all the way down her throat. That proved to be too much as he came almost instantly. She had to gulp it all down as his hands were still on her head.

The boy wasn't sure what to think anymore, for he was in total bliss. As he should be, since it was Liz Thompson who just gave him his first blowjob. When he tried to get up, she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Here, why don't you get a feel of these?" she took his hands and put them on her breasts. The boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head because he didn't even think that she would let him touch them. "That feels good. You can do whatever you want with them, if you want."

And so he did, as he squeezed, pinched, and even licked her tits and nipples. He was like a kid in a candy store. As for Liz, she was enjoying his enthusiasm. It wasn't long before he was hard again, much to his surprise. In his excitement, he nearly jumped up and wrapped her tits around his dick. She wasn't as big as her sister, but she was big enough for this.

The young man was making a lot of sounds in his excitement as he fucked her tits. They were so soft and warm. When she looked down, she quickly got a mouthful as the head of his dick passed her lips. He put his hands on the back of her head while she held her breasts in place and just went at her. He was almost hopping with each thrust of his hips, getting a great tit-fuck and blowjob at the same time. After a bit, he shot his cum into her mouth again. He fell back on he couch and found that he couldn't get up.

As Liz was swallowing it all down, his dick got hard for a third time. She slipped a condom on him and got on her hands and knees. She shook her ass and spread them wide, showing her just what he should do. She shook with anticipation as he got himself into position. He was shaking even more than she was as he penatrated her, losing his virginity.

"Yes, that's it." With her urging him on, he slowly began thrusting. But as he discovered the pleasure of fucking her, he started to pick it up until his hips were slapping against her ass. "That's it, you're doing great!" It looked like third time was the charm because he fucked her for a solid twenty minutes without fail.

"H-hey, I think something's happening!" he panted as he slammed her ass.

"I'm gunna cum!" she screamed as she came. Her climax came at her so hard that she lost her balance and the two fell forward. The young man's hips kept moving as he fucked her up to his climax. She could feel him filling up the condom inside her and let out a great sigh of relief and pleasure. She reached back and helped him pull out without leaving it behind.

"Wow, that was...I'm out of breath...just...wow..." he rolled off her back and onto the floor.

"You were just amazing. Now, I have to get back to work. My lunch hour is almost done and my sister's break is coming up. You can stay in the other room. There isn't anyting to take here, besides some food in the fridge. Oh ya, leave your number. I'll want to call you up some time." She kissed him and went to take a quick shower. Then she slipped her outfit back on and stepped out.

Damn, he was young, but he worked her over good. Her legs were a bit weak after such a pounding, but she had to straighten up so nobody would find out.

x

x

While Crona waited on tables, she waved as Liz stepped in and Patty took her break. For some reason, Liz look very happy today. She wasn't sure what it was, but the older woman was almost glowing.

"Hey Crona, did I miss anything?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head, "No, today's been slow."

"Business will increase eventually. Until then, we can't relax."

Crona smiled and went to grab a man his coffee. It was a good thing the smell of coffee grinds was so strong, because there was a slight smell of sex hanging around that nobody could detect.


	2. Fun under a Laughing Sun

After work was done, Crona was picked up by Soul and Maka. Soul had added a side car to his motorbike, so she could come with them. He dropped them off at the mall and drove off, having other business first. Maka was nearly dragging poor Crona behind her in her excitement as the went inside the crowded building. But once they were looking for swimsuits, Crona started to become a little more lively. She couldn't believe all the colors, designs, and styles there were.

Maka helped look around, only for both of them to recoil when they accidentally grab a g-string. The thing was so small that was more string than anything. Crona looked elsewhere, hoping not to do that again, and Maka had to agree. Those kinds of suits were Blair's thing.

"Hey, what about this one?" Maka pulled up a bright pink one. It was the same color as Crona's hair, but she just shook her head. "Alright, this one looks good." She held up one with floral patterns. Crona thought about it and the two ran over to the change rooms to try on a few.

Crona was doing her best not to blush as she stripped down. She undid her dress and let it fall to he floor and started to remove her bra when Ragnarok appeared. He was getting hungry and impatient, but the sudden punch to his jaw knocked him out. He had forgotten to be sure not to surprise her like that and paid for it. After she slipped out of her underwear, she slipped on the swimsuit.

But after getting a good look at it, she realized it just wasn't her. It made her uncomfortable because now she looked like she threw on a tablecloth. She switched over to another, but it was so white that she felt like it made her look like she was naked. It didn't help that she had such pale skin. She tried on the last one and wasn't dissapointed, but she wasn't happy with it either.

"I'm ready, Maka."

"Alright, I'm done too."

The two stepped out to show each other how they looked. Maka was wearing a red two-piece that showed off her midriff and really essentuated her hips and legs. As for Crona, the one-piece she wore also showed off her hips, but they did nothing to show off her figure.

"Hmm, this isn't quite my color." Maka checked herself over once more and frowned. She had been hoping that this one worked. Then she noticed how Crona was staring at her, surprised by how good she looked. "Hey, you want to try this one on?" She kept her smile to a minimum, so as to not scare her friend. Crona blushed and slowly began to nod her head. "Alright, here, let me help you. There's a trick to getting it on without the strings coming loose."

Crona was pushed back inside and Maka helped her out. It wasn't smooth sailing because Crona was a bit ticklish, so the contact made her fidgit and squirm. When she couldn't hold still long enough, Maka pinched her behind. She yelped and froze still, letting Maka get it on her friend.

"Here we go. Now that looks just perfect on you." Maka spun Crona around to get a good view. "Ya, this looks great on you. And when did you start developing breasts?"

Crona was turning the same color as her suit, "About a year ago, when I started eating properly."

"Well, it certainly helped to fill out your figure. You've got curves that could rival mine." Maka chuckled and added, "Wait until the boys see you."

"Boys?" Crona's face flared up and nearly collapsed.

"Don't worry, me and Soul will be there. And you will have Ragnarok there to chase anyoe off if you don't like them."

"Why wouldn't I like them?"

"Well, you look so good in this suit that the boy's might want to get closer to you. Maybe close enough to catch a feel of your butt." Maka laughed when Crona's hands went to cover her behind without any prompting from her mind. "But like I said, you got friends to help you out if you don't like the contact."

"Alright. What are you going to wear?"

"I was just trying this one on to see if it would change my mind, but I've got something planned." The girl smiled and opened the door to collect her stuff. She forgot to close the door behind her and Crona was busy nervously looking at herself.

"Hey, are you guys re-" Soul smacked the floor with his face when he saw Crona in her red two-piece.

Maka came out, fully-dressed, and said, "Well, maybe you won't have to worry about the boys. At least we know Soul likes it."

Crona could only shrug and nervously smile.

* * *

"Stein? Stein, where are you?" Marie was in a hurry to try and find Professor Stein because she wanted to close up shop. With Crona and the Thompson Sisters gone, there wasn't much else for them to do here. But she wasn't about to lock him inside because she cared for him too much to be so mean.

"Stein, where are you?" she called again.

"Over here."

Marie nearly jumped when he said that, "What are you doing in the back room?"

"I have something to show you."

"I hope it's not one of your concoctions. I think that poor fellow from before is still running around the city." She went into the back room, only to find that it was dark inside. "Ok Stein, not funny. Why are the light's out?"

As she wandered about, she bumped into something that didn't move. She thought it was the wall, but as she ran her against it, it was gone before she could figure out what it was.

"Stein, I said this isn't funny. Now turn on the lights." Something passed behind her, grazing her arm. The next one grazed her leg, causing her to turn around and see nothig but darkness. "Seriously, why do we even have this room back here!" She bumped into the thing from before and a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders. "Stein, is that you? What is with you? I have no time to be playing...games? Is...is your shirt off?" She felt what had to be his bare chest against her hand. "Oh!" She recoiled at first, but came back wanting to feel more of him.

Marie could feel the battle-hardened muscles as she ran her hand across his abbs. Even if she couldn't see anything, she was in awe from touch alone. She then ran her finger across the well-toned stomach he would normally hide under his coat. Then she pulled it up and over his chest. It was like someone took perfect marble and chisled it down into Stein's form. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the strength of his back. He was so strong, yet he was so gentle with her as he raised her head. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his lips brush against hers.

She gasped at first, but quickly started to search for his lips. She found his cheek, but that wasn't what she wanted. Her blood was boiling with lust as she wanted him so badly right now. But he wasn't making it easy on her. He was taller than she was, so he would have to come down to her for a kiss. But when she couldn't find his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up. If he wasn't going to come down to her, she was going to come up to him.

Even with her hanging from his neck, he barely moved. He didn't have to because she didn't weigh all that much to him. So she surprised him by wrapping her legs around his hips and grabbed his head. She planted her lips on his and moaned into his mouth with delight. She was so happy now that she had him in her grasp and she wasn't about to let go. When she broke the kiss to breathe, he whispered her name.

"Don't speak, just kiss me." She locked him in another deep kiss. "Just kiss me."

She was positively burning up now as she did her best to hold herself up. But she was relaxing to the point that she was going to fall off. Stein grabbed her by her hips and carried her over to a matress before he laid her down. Marie didn't care what he was doing with a matress in their cafe, she just cared about this moment. He lit a single candle, bathing them in a soft glow. He kissed her once more and she almost melted right then and there. Her body only grew hotter when she realized for the first time that Stein was completely naked already.

"Marie..." he looked into her eye with such longing.

"Don't worry, I've got more in storage." She felt him take hold of her shirt and gently pull a scalpel across it. He was always so skillful with his hands that he could cut it without ever marking her skin. He took his time, making her squirm with desire, but she stayed low . She wanted him so badly, but she wanted him to have his fun as well. Even with his madness under control, he still liked to cut things open. But he cared too much for Marie to perform such things on her, so her clothing was a compromise. Once he was finished, he removed the front of her shirt. She shivered as her chest was exposed to the open air, but she didn't pull away from him. He cut her bra, unleashing her breast, and kissed them both. She shivered again and he smiled.

After she kicked off her shoes, she was about to pull off her pants when he stopped her. He spread her legs and rubbed her inner thigh as he pressed light kisses along her collar and chest. That was all that he needed to do to keep her distracted as he cut a large hole in her pants. When he pulled it away, her white lace panties were revealed. Stein didn't know why she wore such things, but she liked them for their look and feel. One slip of his scalpel was all it took and he was able to pull it away. She was almost stirred out of her blissful state when she realized what he had done.

Stein stopped her by pinching her clit, forcing her to gasp and fall back and gasp. She couldn't believe the intense feeling she was getting from his skillful hands. He rubbed between her legs, hitting every nerve. Then he started using his soul wavelength, driving her crazy with pleasure in an instant. For a meister as talented as him, he was able to use his soul wavelength in many ways. This time, he was using it to send pleasureable sensations through her skin, ensuring that wherever he touched, it was greatly intensified. She couldn't even cover her mouth to silence all the noise she was making because it felt so good. She moaned and shook as her body wouldn't give her control. When he stopped, she was so entranced that she couldn't even feel dissapointed, but then she still knew that the experience wasn't over yet. After what he put her through, she took a minute to catch her breath before she was primed and ready to be taken by him.

"Hurry, put it in." Marie opened her legs as he came down on her and she wrapped her arms around him. He was gentle as he lined up and pushed inside. She squeezed his neck as hard as she could as his hard cock started to stretch her pussy walls. Marie was groaning so loudy because he was longer than she could hope to fit. When he hit the end, he pulled back and thrust into her, making her dig her nails into his back.

"That's it stein, fuck me, fuck me hard!" Marie was awash with pleasure. Stein was mildly surprised by her sudden change in attitude as he fucked her, but he didn't stop as he slammed the woman. Each thrust was so precise that she was getting max pleasure and no risk of injury. She was squealing like crazy, whatever wits she was able to recollect scattering all over again. After ten minutes gone by, Stein grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up so that he was on his knees. He planted kisses all along her neck and collar while she moaned and panted. He pounded her again and again and she came twice during all this. The increased sensitivity only had had her screaming now.

It was obvious that it had been too long since she had such wild sex with Stein. The last time was when they were still dating several years ago. She was so smitten with him that she didn't wait for their second date before she was riding him in her bed. They were almost caught by her father, Raiden Mjolnir, because of all the noise she was making.

"Stein, I'm going to cum!" she cried as she reached her limit.

"I'm cumming too!" He thrust into her one last time, driving himself deep inside her before shooting his load. Marie screamed as her orgasm ripped through her and unleashed her calming soul wavelength. Stein was bathed in a comforting energy and them rolled over so he wouldn't crush her. He threw a blanket over them and she did her best to pull her head up. She looked at him with her one eye, the other still wearing her black patch with a lightning symbol, her symbol. She smiled kissed his chest because she couldn't quite pull herself up to reach his face.

"Marie, I have something for you. Give me your hand." Stein had a strange smile on his face, one she had never seen on him.

"Stein...if it's another recipe, I don't think-" she stopped right then and there when she saw what he had just slipped on her finger. "Stein, is that...? Is that...?" Stein smiled and nodded his head, sending her mind racing. Marie couldn't believe it, but he was asking her to marry him! "Stein, I love you!" She tried to move, but she was stuck where she was.

"I love you too. And I know this might sound strange coming from me, but I want us to have kids."

The woman reached out to put her hand against his cheek, "I don't think it's strange, and I'm already pregnant."

"I know." Stein smilled as he removed his glasses. "I'm a doctor, remember? I just wanted you to know. And it's going to be twins."

She looked at him, wondering how he knew that, but she let it go, knowing better than that. "We don't have to go home just yet, do we?" When Stein shook his head, Marie put hers down and fell asleep while listening to his heart beating in his chest.

* * *

"Maka, I don't know if I can do this!" Crona was blushing so much as she had Maka help her into her swimsuit. She knew that she had chosen it, but the thought of other people seeing her in it was making her turn bright red.

"I told you already not to worry about it." Maka's bright smile helped the girl to calm down a bit. "Oh ya, I got those pills you asked for. What are they supposed to be?"

Crona popped a pill before she replied, "Well, you know how Ragnarok can be, right?"

"Who doesn't after they meet him?"

"I didn't want him coming out and causing a trouble with so many people around. These are blood thinners." Sure enough, she shivered as Ragnarok went into a drunken state. Unsure at to which way was out, he was stuck inside her unless she cut herself. She put the pills with her clothes and put everything into her bag. "Alright, I'm ready."

The two left the change room and stepped out into the warm sun. Almost immediately, three boys were staring at them. Maka had gone with a simple blue two-piece, while Crona was in her new red two-piece. Crona had to hold onto her friend's hand as she didn't know where to go anymore. The others had already found a place to sit and play and Maka knew the way. This was a great comfort to Crona, who was ready to split in a moment's notice.

"Hey, Maka, Crona, over here!" Black Star called from a palm tree. He was making such a display that everyone was watching him. Tsubaki, his partner weapon, couldn't believe what he was doing. But she changed her look as Maka and Crona approached.

"Hey you two!" Then she noticed just what Crona was wearing and covered her mouth in her shock. "Crona, you look good!"

"Thanks Tsubaki, you do too." Tsubaki was wearing a black one-piece, but with her bust and figure, it looked fantastic on her. Neither Crona or Maka had her breast size, and Maka's hips couldn't rival Tsubaki's. But with all of them together, they were getting quite a bit of attention from the boys. They were getting calls of all kinds, even Crona was getting a few.

But all of this attention was beginning to irritate Black Star, for he wanted to be the center of it all. He climbed to the top of the tree and started yelling all manner of things. But just as he was making a fool of himself, someone came up and kicked the tree with great force. Black Star came crashing down into the sand, head-first. The one who kicked it was a familiar young man with jet-black hair, with three white stripes along one side.

Black Star came up sputtering sand and yelled, "Kid, what did you do that for?"

"Because you were acting like a complete and utter idiot. Besides, you're going to scare off Crona, and this is the first time I've ever seen her out on the beach." Death the Kid approached the nervous young woman and held out his hand. "I'm sure you don't need him making such a ruckus."

"T-thanks, Kid. Hey, where's Liz and Patty?"

Kid shrugged, "I'm not quite sure. Liz said she had something to do and Patty got a call on her skull phone before running off. So I guess it's just me today."

Maka shrugged, "Oh well, their loss."

Crona was dissapointed that the two couldn't make it, but she was happy that Kid was here. He was always so kind to her, even though she was once the enemy and even battled him once. He was so skillful with his twin pistols, the Thompson Sisters, that he was easily able to drive her and Ragnarok off. He even would have caught her if the clouds hadn't aligned in such a way with the sun that his OCD for symmetry kicked in.

But now that she was a friend, he was so much different. He cared for her and she soon trusted him. Black Star was still strange and made Crona nervous, but Kid always helped to calm things down. But now she had to wonder why he was blushing.

"Um, Maka, did you buy that suit for Crona?"

"Nope, she chose it herself."

Kid's eyes widened, but he steadied himself, "You look good, Crona."

Crona blushed as much as him and nodded, "Thanks. You look good, too."

When Tsubaki saw how the pink-haired girl was blushing, she grabbed Black Star, "Hey, we're going to go for refreshments. Hey, Maka, are you coming?"

"No, I'm not..." she saw the look on Tsubaki's face, "oh, ya, I'll come too. You don't know what Crona likes." She grabbed Soul and the two girls almost had to drag the boys away.

Not realizing they were alone together, Kid took out a towel and laid it down to sit on. He patted the spot beside him and Crona blushed again. She sat down and tried to bring up a subject, but she didn't know what to say. It was only now that she was getting shy around him and she didn't know why.

"You really do look good, and I'm not just talking about the suit you're wearing."

Crona froze and just stared at him, but he was too busy looking up at the laughing sun. She didn't know what to do or say.

"I've seen how much you've grown these past two years and I have to admit, I'm very much impressed.

"Thanks, but it was because of you and everyone that I was able to."

"No, you've been growing all on your own. We only turned you in the right direction and you started walking that path on your own. You even chose to wearing this suit to the beach, which had to take a lot to do so." He leaned in closer and Crona didn't move away.

Was this really happening, or was she dreaming? She was so glad that Ragnarok was under wraps, because he could have easily ruined this moment. When he turned his head to face her, she stared into his eyes and was entranced right away. She leaned in closer, as did he, and she closed her eyes and readied her lips, with him doing the same.

"Hey, Kid, have you seen Maka?" called Spirit, Maka's father. Crona froze and her face went as red as her suit. The man didn't notice her because her back was turned to him.

"Oh, they went off to get the drinks I think." Kid pointed in the direction they had gone.

"Alright, thanks. I still can't believe my little Maka forgot to take me with her. We used to go to the beach all the time when she was young."

Kid sighed and saw how flusterd Crona was. She looked like she was about to throw up or run off in a panic. He knew this because she had done both during her first celebrated birthday. He knew she couldn't handle a surprise party so soon. Black Star didn't help things.

"Hey, it's alright now." He rubbed her back and she calmed under his caring touch.

"Um, Kid. Would it be alright with Liz and Patty if I took you out to dinner some time?"

Kid was surprised by this sudden development, but he smiled and said, "I'm sure they will understand." He slipped his hand into Crona's and the two waited for the other to return, watching the sun smile and laugh with delight.

* * *

Blair was so bored. She couldn't believe how bored she was. For a cat, even a magical one, boredom was her worse enemy. She would fight a dog if she had to, if it would at least relieve her of her boredom. She didn't know where everyone went, but when she came home, Maka, Soul, and even Crona were gone.

She was taking a bath in her human form because she just loved the hot water. It felt so much better against her skin than just licking herself. She stretched and yawned before thinking that she needed some quick relief or she would go mad.

"Pum pum, pumpkin!" she wiggled a finger and her brush got up and hovered over her. "Help me out here, will you?" The brush dipped into the water as she spread her legs. Her cat ears perked up as she felt it up against her pussy, no pun intended. She mewed with delight because it was only now that she realized that she had the whole house to herself. There wasn't anyone here to stop her from having her fun!

She spread her legs out along the sides of the tub and held herself above the surface as the brush thrust in and out of her pussy. She moaned and meowed with pleasure, causing the brush to start thrusting faster. Her magic spell was acting upon her wishes, so she didn't even had to tell it what to do. But in her condition, she would be lucky to say two words. She was too busy trying not to drown herself while she was overwhelmed with the pleasure. Her breasts bounced on the surface of the water, covering in foam from her bubble bath. As she came to her climax, the brush stopped and twisted, causing her to cry out.

"Oh, that felt good!" Blair laid back an pulled the brush out of her pussy. She had it float back to its spot and climbed out of the tub. Masterbation was always better with a little magic to help things along. "Oh! And who are you?" The figure hanging from the window just stared, a dumbfounded look on his face, before blood burst out his nose. He came down and rolled into the room, out cold as he hit the floor. "Hey, that isn't any way to greet someone!"

She grabbed a cloth and cleaned up his face. He was a handsome man, with short black hair topped with a blue bandana. When she pulled it off, she was surprised to see a pair of bat ears folded underneath. As a magical cat, she quickly realized that he had to be a bat with magical powers like she had. But why was he in the window watching her? She had to guess that she made so much noise that he came down for a look. He must have enjoyed it so much that his body couldn't take it. Several minutes later, as he was coming to, he would wake to discover that he was nude.

"Hey, where are my clothes!"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't 'injured' in any way." The way she said that word spoke more of other intentions. Because she was dressed in a tight nurse outfit that threatened to blow a button and expose her breasts, it was too easy to see what those intentions were.

"Can I at least have my bandana back?" He took the piece of cloth back from her and wrapped it around his ear. "Thanks, I can't quite handle too much noise without it on. I guess you've already figured it out."

"That you're a magical bat?"

"Yep, the name's Hannibal, Hannibal Vector. I've always had good direction, which seems to have led me here."

"My name's Blair." Without warning, her top two buttons shot off, striking Hannibal on the forehead and between the eyes. The sight of her impressive tits and the impact caused his nose to erupt and he passed out again.

"Shoot! And I was just warming up, too! Oh, looks like he was getting warm under here, anyways."


	3. Indulging in Happyness

When Maka and Tsubaki stopped dragging the boys, they quickly explained what was happening. Soul and Black Star looked at each other, a bit confused if this was the same Crona they knew. But they shrugged and agreed because they'd get in serious trouble with the girls if they didn't. Soul especially knew what Maka could do while Tsubaki whispered something into his ear and his face went pale.

While the girls were getting the drinks from the shop, a group of boys had started to gather around them. Most of the attention was on Tsubaki because of her figure and the size of her bust, but a couple came to gaze at Maka and her long legs.

"Sorry boys, we're here with someone," Maka explained, not sure how to handle this situation. For once she knew what Crona felt. To make matters worse, the boys had them surrounded and they had drinks in their hands and the counter at their backs.

"Ditch them, come with some real men," one of the skinnier of the boys replied. The two were hardly impressed.

"Did you hear that, Black Star? They think they are 'real men'."

"I heard. Why don't we show them?" Black Star cracked his knuckles. But all it took was Soul transforming on arm into a scythe blade for them to realize they are outclassed. The demon weapon snickered and transformed into a full scythe, flipping over them into Maka's hand.

"Dude, you're a weapon, do something!"

"I'm only a demon knife and this guy's a freaking scythe! Plus my meister is elsewhere. Run for it!" The group crashed into each other as they scattered, leaving the two girls alone.

Soul transformed back and put his arm around Maka, "Nobody messes with my g- I mean, meister." He almost slipped on that but Maka didn't seem to catch it.

After the group was gone from sight, the four went back with the drinks in hand. Crona and Kid were sitting beside each other, not doing much besides watching the waves. But from the smile on Crona's face, Maka wouldn't have it any other way. Her friend was happy right here and nothing was going to change that as long as Tsubakia and Maka had a grip on Black Star.

"Hey," Maka began when Crona looked back to see the death grip they had on Black Star, who was fighting to get away. "We're...going to go for a walk, ya, we're going for a walk, you two enjoy yourselves."

"We will," Kid replied, as Crona only blushed at the thought of being left with him a little longer. But when she looked at him, her deep blush turned a shade closer to her hair. She slipped in a little closer, not much, maybe an inch, but she was still closer to him. She might try another one in a few minutes.

The two girls were only able to keep Black Star from disturbing them when Tsubaki whispered something into his ear. Black Star froze and suddenly found it a good idea to go with her. As for Soul and Maka, the two just watched Black Star's happy-go-lucky walk while Tsubaki seemed pleased with herself and had a little spring in her step as well.

"You don't think they're going to..." Soul began but that sentence trailed off.

Maka knew just what he was thinking, "No, how could they? There's nowhere to...but...they are well-trained..." She trailed off as well as the realization hit her.

"So they're going to..." Soul looked down and covered his rising erection. Maka's pigtails went up when she realized what was going on and wanted this dealt with before he embarrassed them both. She dragged him to the washrooms and pushed him into one of the stalls.

"Hurry up in there!" she ordered.

"Maka, it's not that easy, especially when you're standing outside the door, in the _men's_ washroom..."

Maka was about to freak when it finally hit her and she went to exit, only to hear somewhere outside. She jumped into Soul's stall and locked the door, just in time to hear a boy sneaking in his girlfriend. She didn't want to say anything because of the predicament she was in now.

Soul was sitting there, erection in hand, while the couple were kissing in one of the other stalls. She could hear them in there, the girl giggling away as her boyfriend kissed her. Soul covered his mouth with his free hand to hide the sound of his chuckling. Then he quickly covered his head when Maka looked like she wanted to hit him. But that would mean she'd let it be known that they were here.

But the real reason she was blushing now and didn't hit him was because his dick was now out in the open for her to see. She had seen it before, but maybe it was the danger of being caught, for he looked larger than usual. Soul silently looked up and wondered what she was doing just standing there like that.

"Ma-" he began, but she stopped him with a sudden kiss. It surprised him, but he quickly returned it with equal passion. When they broke off, they blushed when they heard the other girl starting to moan. They could tell what was going on. The boy told his girl to be quiet as they continued. But she couldn't stop now, saying he was too good.

Maka was getting so wet listening to this, but she didn't want Soul to notice so he turned away. But even then, it was visible to Soul from where he was sitting. He got up and slipped behind her and slowly, almost agonizingly so, pulled her bikini bottom down so he could rub his dick between her legs. She wanted to say something, but she heard the other girl let out a small gasp at that very moment, silencing her.

Soul used this opportunity to kiss her back while he rubbed her thighs, making her blush while she felt his warmth against her rear. She didn't know what to do while he had her like this, especially in a public washroom. But while she listened to the other two going at it so strongly, the girl's breathing given them away, she began rub against Soul's dick. She was blushing intensely, but she couldn't stop. It was so hot against her inner thighs that it was like it was on fire. She quickly dismissed that notion, knowing that he wouldn't be so quiet then.

As for Soul, he just stood there, letting her move her hips while her hands were up against the wall. This pose was so erotic from his point of view, but he wasn't about to say that. Maka would freeze up like a deer in the headlights. Instead he just let her rub herself on him for a bit longer. He was having a good time and it was making his heart beat harder with the excitement.

She was trying so hard to keep focused on what she was doing and not make a sound. The two heard the other pair finishing up, the other girl said something about how she loves it when he cums on her ass. Maka stopped and her whole body started to go red as her face, a new accomplishment for her.

The first time they had sex together, Maka was so nervous that she was going to have a nervous breakdown. It didn't help that she was the one who brought it up. Soul, being the guy that he was, went out to buy some condoms, leaving her to freak out about it. When Soul got back, she was masturbating on his bed, having turned herself on with all her dirty thoughts.

She had her pants off and her legs spread apart, her back to the door as she fingered herself. She had thought that she had locked the door, but Soul knew the thing was acting up again and she failed to realize that. She was moaning his name and felt so embarrassed by how good it felt to think about Soul penetrating her.

Then she turned around and nearly passed out from shock.

Now they were a couple, but her attitude towards sex was still in the grey. It was hard for her to accept that she liked it so much, and what the others might think if they found out. It agonized her to think about it, only to leave her vulnerable to Soul, who could make her horny with a nibble on her ear and his breath on her neck.

Damn it, he couldn't take it any more. He had to have her.

"Soul, what ar-ahhh!" she felt his hands grab her shoulders and push her against the cold metal of the stall's wall. She didn't complain when she heard his labored breathing. She just looked back with wide eyes and a slight smile on her lips. He was horny and was lusting for her, and that made her happy inside.

Even though she didn't have breasts like the other girls, Soul still loved her. He didn't love her just for the sex, he loved her because she was Maka. She spread her legs and pushed her ass out for him in invitation. He was almost going to drool but he stopped that because he knew she didn't want that.

He took his time rubbing the tip of his cock against her slit, as if it was their first time again and he was taking it easy on her. It didn't help that he was so horny that his thoughts were a mess. But she was finding it difficult that he wasn't inside her yet.

"Hurry it up!" she hissed. She didn't want to wait until someone else came along.

Soul showed her a great big smile as he grabbed her hips and hilted himself in one go. Maka's eyes went wide and her body ignited. She tried to hold it in, but it was too much for her.

"Fu-"

x

x

When the two found a secluded spot, Black Star laid Tsubaki down on the soft sand. Her naked body warmed by the sun above while the water tickled at her toes. This was one of the few times that Black Star was so silent. It was such a change in him that she almost found it unnatural.

Almost.

It helped that she so enjoyed how he used his mouth less for speech and more to make her skin feel so heavenly. He knew how she wanted him to touch her, how to make a simple caress bring an agonizing bliss to her senses. He didn't even have to touch her breasts or legs to bring her so close to orgasm, only to find a barrier there that awoke her desires for his muscled body.

Black Star dropped to his knees and leaned over her, looking at her face while she ran her hands across his chest. His muscles were toned from all his intense training and battles, turning it into such succulent eye candy for her when she got to see him in the buff. It made her so hungry that she yearned to have him.

It always amazed her how much she wanted his body that she sometimes felt so embarrassed, but only afterwards. Right now, she was going to indulge in him like an exotic wine, taking in everything that he was before even beginning to think about feeling bad.

When her fingers ran across his ribs and around his back, he let himself be pulled in by the young woman. He could feel the firmness of her breasts against his chest and smiled as she took hold of his cock and put him into position. There was so much love in Tsubaki's face, while he had a gentle smile, such an oddity in one so fierce in his ways.

But where it was hidden from his face, his ferocity slowly found its way into his thrusts. He took his time at first, listening to her quiet pants of pleasure. But she whispered 'more' into his ear and he happily obliged. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide, hammering her with his thrusts. With the area so private, she was able to make all the noise she wanted and the two wouldn't be heard.

Tsubaki was in heaven.

Then Black Star flipped her over so that she was on her knees before taking her again. She loved sex with her meister, for it was one of the few ways she could really let loose and enjoy herself. The harder he tapped her ass the more she wanted it. For Black Star, he was happy to have such an amazing woman, who was not only smart, kind, sexy, and more than willing to take his full length inside her.

But even for him, there was a limit. The two knew what was going to happen and Tsubaki pulled free just in time to turn around and cup her breasts together. Black Star pumped his dick some more and covered her chest in his cum. A couple of shots also managed to get on her face and into her mouth, but she didn't care. She drank whatever was left and cleaned herself off while Black Star sat down for a couple of minutes.

Tsubaki was going to ask if he wanted another go when the two sensed someone was coming and the two fled. Someone had taken the time to come out here, searching for somewhere private. It didn't matter, for Black Star and Tsubaki were able to find a strong branch in a tree to continue.

x

x

"Fuck!"

Maka couldn't believe that filthy word just passed her lips. But Soul had taken her by surprise. Now she could feel him inside her, his hands under her bikini top and rubbing her breasts. She only had a b-cup, which was why she had such issues with the other girls, who were so much bigger than her. But now that hardly mattered.

They were having sex and it was surprisingly good. She hoped that it wouldn't end soon, but they were not in the best place for intimacy. So intead she accepted that Soul was going be quick about it. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself as much as she could.

She bit her lip to keep her mouth closed, pushing against Soul so that he didn't tap her up against the wall. But thing got difficult for her when he raise her leg up. While it put her off her balance a bit, it felt too good to complain. It must have felt good for Soul too because it wasn't long before he was pulling out and came on her ass.

The two had exhausted themselves and needed a break. Soul pushed off of the wall and kissed Maka, who returned it in full. Then he helped her sneak out. Nobody noticed the wet spot on her bikini bottom and they made it into the water, where all the evidence washed away.

x

x

Back at the house, Blair was dissapointed that he passed out again. But this time it seemed it was because of lack of blood to the brain. For on closer inspection, she noticed that he was sporting a large hard-on. She swept off the covers to show it in all its glory and she had to hold herself back from jumping him.

But the smell was driving her crazy and she really wanted to have him. He wouldn't mind, right? She was a sexy kitty that no man would say no to. Well, except for Soul. But he already had Maka and she only liked teasing him.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized she was already naked and riding Hannibal Vector, the magical bat. She felt so naughty doing this while he was out, but she really wanted to do this. She would let some men grope her breasts for some fish or cream, but they were usually satisfied with just that.

But now she was hot and horny and didn't care who it was she was going to mate with. Hannibal was just perrrfect for what she wanted. She was making sexy noises and her breasts bounced as she moved her hips, slapping them down on Hannibal.

"Nyaaa! So good!" she cried. She rode him for as long as she could, but somehow he wasn't going to cum. Instead she came so hard that her entire body went stiff for several seconds. "Oh, you're awake? Nyaa!"

Hannibal flipped them both over so that he was on top. Holding tightly to her leg, she started to squeal as he went at her. She was right about him, he wasn't one to say no to a sexy pussy, and her cunt felt so damn good too.

He sucked on her breast and rubbed his tongue all over her nipple while he watched her face become so lewd. It just felt so good to have him take her here on the couch. She never thought of how hot it would be to have the risk of Maka or Soul walk in on her, having sex with someone she just met. She could just imagine what they would see.

Blair would be found on her back, her legs in the air and shaking as Hannibal pounded her pussy with his cock. The sounds they were making were so naughty, but there wasn't anything Blair could do about it. Hannibal had her tied down under his own body.

"Where do you want me to cum?" he asked.

"Huh? Just cum inside me, I want it all in-" the door!

"Blair, we're home!" Maka called, but she didn't find anyone around. "Huh, I thought I heard something."

The two magical animals were inside the bathroom, Blair seated on the counter while Hannibal quickly finished up inside her. With their hearing, they could tell what Soul and Maka were saying outside the door.

"Looks like she's not here for once. Want to take advantage of this? Especially since Crona will be out with Kid for awhile longer?"

"You're becoming such a perv, aren't you Maka?"

"Hey! If you don't want any of this, don't make me angry!"

"Sorry, but I just love it when you're all hot and bothered. Makes it more exciting."

"Soul..."

"Maka."

Blair and Hannibal transformed and went out the window to sneak a peek. Soul had Maka bent over the table, her panties down to her knees and his cock deep inside her. They went at it fast and hard, finishing up quickly, only to down an energy drink each and heading to the couch.

The two animals hoped they didn't leave any evidence that would have them found, but Maka and Soul were too busy with each other. Maka didn't even strip before jumping on Soul's lap and riding him hard again. The two wanted to wear each other out and that is what they were going to do.

Blair had Hannibal take her to the room, the bat showing a great deal of strengh being able to lift someone who was bigger than him while they were in their animal forms. Once there, she transformed into her human form and laid down on her back, spreading her legs for him while she cupped her breasts.

Hannibal didn't need any words to know jump on top and start ramming her with his cock. If she wanted something sensual, she'd ask for it, but now, they were going to go primal.

Inside, after taking another break, Maka and Soul tried to go to their bed, only for Soul to bend her over the table again. After that, he managed to get her into the bathroom, where they spent more time being dirty than getting clean. After that, he pushed her against the door and make her say his name before he took her inside and collapsed.

Maka was rather surprised that he couldn't finish her off, but she was happy he had so much energy.

As for Blair, she was still going strong, having been forced on her hands and knees while Hannibal held her by her tail and spanked her.

Today was a good day.

x

x

"Hi, it's Patty, I'm out with a friend. Okay?"

_"I might be a litttle late for dinner tonight. You be sure to eat too, alright?"_

Patty nodded and remembered that Kid can't see her, "Okay. I will." She put her skull phone away and undid her shorts before slipping them off. She was going to eat alright, she was going to eat a lot! She took her time slipping off her panties, bending all the way down before kicking them off.

She eased herself out of her top, letting her breasts out into the warm air. She sat down on the floor beside a large box and opened it up to show all kinds of chocolates. She wanted to have a little fun first, so she took out some chocolate sause and drizzled some on her breasts.

The bottle's contents was a touch cold and that made her nipples harden as it dripped across them. Then Patty cupped her breasts in her hands and began to clean them off, sensuality licking at the sauce and sucked it off her nipples.

Then one of them opened and Jacqueline walked in and said, "Hey, mind if I join in?"

"Go ahead. The chocolate is sooo goood," Patty bit down on some high-quality chocolate and fell on her back.

"I think I'll try the sauce." Jacqueline took the bottle and had Patty push her breasts together as she poured it, forming a small pool. The girl licked her lips and leaned in. She dipped her tongue into the chocolate pool before running it across Patty's nipple. "It's too bad you don't have any milk in these. They are certainly big enough."

"Nope, no milk," Patty giggled as the sauce pooled in her breasts started dripped between them and down her front. Jacqueline tickled her some with her tongue as she licked her belly clean. She had Patty lay down and put a bar of chocolate on each breast and transformed her hand into a lamp. As a weapon, it was part of her abilities, but it was possible to make it useful for this as she heated up the chocolate, making it melt, covering Patty's mounds.

Then the temperature started to get cooler. It wasn't an issue for Jacqueline but Patty's nipples were hardening again, making them visible under the melted chocolate, which was soon hardening. Jacqueline licked at one of Patty's nipples, slowly uncovering it. Then she bit down on the other, breaking off the chocolate and pulling part of it free. Then she forgot about the chocolate and went for Patty's nipples, sucking on them like she was going to try to get some milk anyways.

Just as she was about to pour more chocolate sauce into Patty's tits, the top popped off and the contents of the bottle came out, covering her front in chocolate. The two looked at each in surprise, only to dive in. While Patty lay on her back, eagerly sucking on her fingers, Jacqueline went for the sauce. Then she noticed that there were some chilled strawberries in the box. She took one out and rubbed it around Patty's nipple, getting some sauce on it while making the girl moan.

"Mmm, I've never had a berry taste so sweet. I wonder if I can make it any better." She took another one and slipped it between Patty's legs. "Mmm! So goood!"

The two spent the better part of an hour licking at the chocolate and rubbing their bodies against each other. Jacqueline looked over at the mirrors surrounding them and smiled. This was a very interesting way to get some money.

For outside their mirrored room was Kim, racking in the cash of men of various ages looking forward to viewing this sweet, sweet sight. She had made a few thousand in the first bit and it helped that Patty loved chocolate so much.

Helped even more that her breasts were so damn tasty to look at when covered in the stuff. Even Kim was getting turned on at the sight of the two weapons smothered in chocolate sauce. When she made enough money to actually satisfy her, and pack the place full of horny men, and a few women, Kim entered the room and joined right in the festivities.

She never knew strawberries could taste so damn good coated in chocolate and a touch of her partner's honey.

x

x

Back on the beach, Crona had managed to sneak in about two more inches closer to Kid. The two could see how tired the sun was getting, but a cloud had come by and he was resting his head before he went any further. This left the sky a nice warm color.

The two had been silent, but Crona didn't mind it too much. She kept sneaking peeks over towards Kid, but she couldn't build up the nerve to say anything. But the calm, almost serene look on his face as he looked out towards the ocean brought her peace.

Crona blushed before hopping another inch closer to Kid.

"Crona," the girl froze when Kid said her name, "don't you think the way the water looks so symmetrical is so beautiful?"

She looked out as well, wondering what he was saying. Then she tried to see it through his eyes and realized that the surface of the water was symmetrical. For once, she lost all her worries and fears and just basked in the beauty. Before she knew it, she had her head down on something warm and comforting.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to think and worry herself over it. Kid didn't mind that she had her head on his shoulder. Not one bit. It wasn't symmetrical, but he'd figure something out or die trying.

He just wished the thought of being asymmetrical wasn't so painful...


End file.
